Andrea's Notebook: Freshman Year at the U
by punkrockerandi
Summary: The second book in the series of Andrea's Notebook.
1. Prologue

Welcome back readers. This is punkrockerandi asking that you still keep reviews/comments to the end of the story. This one is much shorter then the last one. Hope you keep up with all the reading. This one shouldn't take you as long as the last one did, to read. Thanks, punkrockerandi.

Prologue 

Well, it's been a good 6 months since the twins were born. Adam, Amy, Amanda, and I are doing just fine. We couldn't be better. On the other hand my friends Tiff and Salem, well let's just say that they are. Hold on, I'll ruin the surprise. My parents and brother help watch the twins when Adam and I go to college. We got accepted at the University of Sony, and the classes couldn't be any greater.

I'm majoring in Computer Technology, which means that I can do anything in the computer industry. Then my minors are accounting and entrepreneurship. Adam is majoring in Computer Science and Engineering, minors are Art. I wouldn't imagine marrying an artist, but man can he draw. Well, I better get doing my homework for class tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

February 16th

Well, today's classes weren't that bad. I forgot to mention that Adam ended up asking me to marry him right in word processing on Valentine's Day. The teacher thought it was cute and told me that she knew he was going to do that. I got red before I told him yes, but I told him that I would since he was the father of my kids. My best friends Tiff and Salem ended up knowing that he bought the ring and was going to ask me on V-day.

But other then that, I've been busy working at the University. I love it because I work in between classes. It works out because when I'm not majorly busy, I can study and do homework. Adam and I love not living on campus because it allows us not to pay for tuition. Which means that we only have to pay for the classes, but since we got the scholarships, we really don't. We use the money for groceries, though Salem and Tiff help us out.

Tiffany ended up coming to me yesterday and we had a good conversation,

"Andi, how can you deal with all this?"

"What is "this" that your talking about?"

"The having twins, going to college, working. I don't get it. I never have."

"Well, with the university that I go to, I got a job on campus. It easier because I work in between classes."

"So what do you do?"

"I work with the student that got accepted to the university until they are all set in the university. It's an awesome job because it doesn't take up that much time, only because I work with a few other people."

"Oh, good. I'm all stressed because I got Emily and I just don't want to struggle in college."

"Your doing well, if you keep up with the scores that you are. You should be close to were I was getting in my junior year."

"Thanks. You're a lifesaver."

"Your welcome."

Then Salem came to me and said,

"Andi, I need your help."

"Okay."

"My boss fired me because I forgot to turn in a couple assignments and—"

"—Sorry Salem, I can't help you on that. Your going to have to learn how to deal."

"But how were you able to deal with taking care of Amy and Amanda when they were born."

"Salem, hon. They were born in July, that gave me a while to get use to them then when I went to the college, Julie, my boss, came to me and asked me if I could work for her. So I told her that I would be glad."

"Oh. I see. I thought you had help with it."

"I do, Adam and my parents take turns watching Amy and Manda."

"Oh, well. Sorry you couldn't help me but you gave me advice."

"Your welcome."

Adam and I went to my study down in the basement so we could do our homework. Tiff helped by having Emily, Amy, and Amanda play in the living room upstairs. It helps having Tiff and Salem at the house. Well, I guess I got to get some shuteye. Later.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

February 17th

Well, today wasn't all that great. The twins got sick at Adam's parents house so I had to get my homework from my classes and come home. Adam's mom said that she'd take care of them so I wouldn't get sick, but I told her that I didn't want her to get sick. So she said she wasn't going to take no for an answer, but then she gave in and let me take them home.

Adam then got home and said,

"If my mom told you to go back to school, then why didn't you go back to school."

"Because I wanted to take care of the kids."

"She was doing you a favor so you didn't lose any credit for your classes."

"I talked to my teachers that were going to teach me today and I worked it out with them. They told me that if I had to miss tomorrow that I should call them when I know."

"Oh, did you take them to the doctor's?"

"Yeah, all they have is the stomach flu. I got antibiotics. I let your mom know and she said that she'll take care of them."

"Is that why you wanted to take them. So you could go to the doctor's."

"Yeah, that's what you do isn't it."

"Well, my mom never did that. She had remedies that'd cure the sickness within a day."

"Well, I didn't know that or I'd stay at school."

"I thought I told you that though."

"You might've. I don't remember."

"Oh, well. As long as you go to school tomorrow?"

"I have to, I have a meeting with a newcomer to the University."

"Alright."

The talk wasn't a fight, just a little misunderstanding. That's all. But we had an okay night. I just got to do my homework for Word Processing. I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three 

February 20th

Well, the twins aren't sick anymore. I guess Adam's mom did her remedy. I didn't mind because I told her to do that whenever they got sick so I didn't have to take time off of work and school to take the kids to the doctor. She said that she would be delighted to. Adam then thanked me for doing that.

Well, I should tell you that I got one good freshmen for next year. The kid was a 4.9 honor student from Raymondville High School. He said that it was all the way in San Diego, California. He said that he flew out here to tour the school because he wanted to get here soon as he graduated. I then had an hour left so we went to the cafeteria to eat lunch together. We had a lengthy conversation.

"Your lucky that you get to eat lunch with me Roy."

"Why? Aren't you single?"

"No, I'm getting married in about 3-4 years. Adam gets very mad when he see's that a boy was eating lunch with me." I said to Roy.

"Wow, I didn't see that ring on your finger. Sorry."

"It's alright. Adam knows what my job involves. He tells me to tell any guy that has lunch with me that there lucky enough to have lunch with me. Speaking of the devil. Do you have a job that you can get or do you need one?"

"Oh, no. I'm all set. I got a job offer on campus that was reserved for me. It's an intern for Computer Tech. My uncle Robbie told me that he'd hold a job for me here at the University." Said Roy.

"Wow, Robbie Dover is your uncle. He's about to give me a job because I'm in his tech Ed class. He said that he was going to double my pay. I told Julie that she'd need to find an employee to take my place. She knew that I'd be a temp."

"Wow. So, wow. Your Andi., you're the girl that my uncle Robbie keeps saying, 'O, Roy, she's a tough cookie. So knows more then you know. And she's a fox.'" Said Roy.

"Really. I'll have to give your uncle a talking. Well, speck of the devil, here comes Adam."

"Hey babe."

"Hey hon. Who's this punk?" asked Adam.

"Oh, Adam this is Roy Dover. The new freshmen that I was telling you about."

"Dover, Dover. Babe, why does that name sound so damn familiar?" asked Adam.

"Well, he's Robbie Dover's nephew." I told Adam.

"Oh, the 4.8 smart computer junky." Said Adam.

"Yep, that's me. Nice to me you Adam, what's your last name?" said Roy.

"Ritter, Adam." Said Adam.

"Is your dad's name Tad Ritter?" asked Roy.

"Yes it is indeed. How'd you know that?" asked Adam.

"Well, ah, he's my, step-dad." Said Roy.

"No fucking shit. God. I didn't know that he remarried. All I know is that he died when I was three. I was told he died in a car accident. I was feed lies all my life." Said Adam.

"Now Adam sweetie. Don't say that. Your mom has to explain this somehow. Don't go to conclusions about that. Your mom could've been lied to all this time." I told Adam.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go pick up the twins. I have no more classes on my schedule for today." Said Adam.

"Neither do I. I actually don't have class till tomorrow." I said.

"Well, Roy it was a pleasure meeting you. Sorry if it sounded like I went off on ya. I didn't expect for you to say that. Well, do you have a place to stay?" said Adam.

"No, my flight leaves in 8 hours. Thanks though. Oh, by the way, since I'm your step-brother, can I call you bro?" asked Roy.

"Sure why not. I guess I'll talk to you later." Said Adam.

"Yep. Bye Bro. Thanks for lunch Andi." Said Roy.

Adam and I then ended up going to pick up the twins. Were indeed Adam asked his mom to explain. She told him that she knew all the time. She just told him that because it was best for him not to know why they got married and then 3 years later, divorced. The only reason was because she got pregnant with Adam and she didn't want to have it thru wedlock. So they got married, he helped her raise him, then left.

To what it sounds like, Tad didn't want a damn thing to do with Adam after he split. He sent a letter to Mary and it said that he didn't want a damn thing to do with Adam and demand to be put off the birth certificate, which she talked him out of doing it.

Then Mary gave Adam Tad's new number and said, "Keep in touch with your father please. He'll make things better."

"Goddamn mom. How can you say that? You lied to me my whole damn life and said that dad died in a car accident. You could've started telling the truth when I entered in High School. I think I don't want a damn thing to do with you. Give me Amy and Amanda." Adam said in a pissed mood.

She then gave Adam the twins and Adam went and put them in the car while a apologized, "I'm sorry. I guess we can stay in contact via e-mail."

I then left and came home. Well, I'm sorry to quit writing so early tonight. Adam and I have to talk and need to do homework. I'll talk to you tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

February 21

Well, today wasn't that bad. Adam and I had class all day long so I wasn't bad. I just given my okay to work for Robbie Dover and told Julie that I was sorry for leaving her office for work. She told me that it was okay because she had already found a replacement for me. Though, she claims that the person isn't as good as I am but she could live with whom she has.

Then I went and told Robbie, "Hey, I just told Julie that I was done working for her. When do you want me to start?"

"Oh, great. You can start now. Do you have your laptop with you right now."

"Of course Robbie. I always have had with me. What will I be doing to start my day?"

"Oh, well. You'll be starting with the draft of your computer tech essay." said Robbie jokingly.

"What, then this must be computer tech ed study time. Unless, you are pulling my leg." I said.

"Of course Andi, I'm pulling your leg."

"Your going to be updating and answering questions at the forum. Then you'll be a forum by going to www.forummaker. Then you'll be making your own forum for students to visit. Also, if you want, and you know of any other forums that aren't ran by students of the University. That's all you have to do. Any questions?" said Robbie.

"Yeah, can I work on it while not being in the University. Like when I'm on vacation in a different state, or in the car, or at home?"

"Sure. You'll be paid by how many people are on your forum and how many post that you have."

"Cool. So I don't have to be in your classroom to work. I can go into the library and work."

"Yeah, you can go any where you want." answered Robbie.

"Okay. I guess that I'll go anywhere that I'm comfortable." I said.

I then went into the cafeteria hall were Adam was sitting at a table doing his homework for his chemistry class. When I told you that he was majoring in Engineering, he's figured out that chemistry is his best class out of all the classes. Except for his computer classes. He then said, "So, how was your meeting with Robbie?"

"Oh, it was alright. He told me that I'm going to have to start a website for the student body and that I can tell anyone that I know online and that isn't lying about their age. I'm only telling the one's that I really know and trust," I said with a pause. "Are you going to work with Robbie or what? He told me when he gave me the job offer that you have an offer as well. Did he talk to you about it?"

"I don't know. You might just need the job instead of me."

"Goddamn it Adam. I need the help bringing in the money. I can't help it that I'm working with a teacher that offered the both of us a job. You have a chance. You better not be talking about being so pissed off with your mom that you want to kill yourself Adam. Are you, have you stopped taking your medicine?"

"Since talking to Roy? And mom? Yes. I just don't think that I'm going to continue taking it again. Every damn time I'm on it I get so damn depressed."

"Goddamn it. Don't think about killing yourself Adam. I need your help with raising the twins. Plus we all need you Adam. I love you, Amy loves you. Even Amanda loves you. We all love you. So I need your help with bringing in the money for the expenses. And please, don't get me depressed, or I'll send you to your mom's. Got it?"

"Yes, I just didn't like it how she lied to me all my life. Why?"

"Adam can we just drop this subject?" I asked.

"Sure."

The rest of the day was alright. Adam ended up going and talking to Robbie and getting the same assignment as I did. Adam then told me that he hasn't been happy like this since the day the twins were born. Which was a good thing for me to hear. I then kissed him. I guess that it's time for me to go to bed. Later.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five 

February 31st

Sorry that it's been a good 10 days since I last spoke to you. Adam and I got into another fight and he stayed at his dad's for a good week before returning home. Salem ended up comforting me and taking me to see my therapist who said, "Ms. Shay. Where is Mr. Ritter?"

"Oh, he. Ah." I said then braking into a sudden crying fit were I grabbed a knife out of my purse. Salem had to quickly retrieve it where he looked at my wrist and showed it to my therapist. There were cut marks all over my wrist. Even up and down my other wrist.

"Now, who are you, I know you aren't Mr. Ritter. Am I right?" asked my therapist.

"No, I'm Salem Depp. I'm Andi's best friend. I had to bring her here or else, she probably would've put herself in danger ma'am."

"Well, do you know what sent her into this depression?"

"Yes." said Salem has he told my therapist everything that happened the last three weeks. She then prescribed me with a three-month prescription for my medicine. Now that Adam came home he noticed that I was taking medicine and then looked at my wrist. He then stormed out to where I then he went home to his dad's. He hasn't been home, never even emailed me. Well, I guess that I'm going to go.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

March 1st

Well, I haven't heard from Adam yet. It worries me sick, and I haven't gotten a call from his dad. I talked to his dad and he said that he'd call me if anything was to happen or just to even tell me that he is okay. But I haven't heard from them. Maybe he's checked into a mental institute. I hope not. I love Adam so much that I don't know what to do if he was to go so totally mental. Mental enough to not being able to help me out with the expenses.

Plus Amy and Amanda need their dad. I need my fiancé. I don't think that Tad wouldn't let me know what happened to his son, even if we were all of a sudden broken up. He'd email me all of a sudden. Well, not much happened today. I emailed Robbie and Professor Jennings and told them that I wasn't going to make it to class. They understood that I was going through a hard time and told me to take my time of getting back to school. Well, I guess I'm going to bed. I'll talk to you later.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven 

March 3rd

Well, Adam called me last night. My cell phone rang at 5:30p.m. It had Adam's name on the caller id. So I answered and said, "Hey Adam. What's going on?"

"Oh, well. I came and talked to my dad and I told him not to call and bother you. I didn't want to start another fight. So I decided to find a therapist here, which I found one. We talked for a few days and so I was able to get some medication, think our fight over and see what the hell I did wrong. So now I'm calling to tell you. Well, I'm sorry for yelling and getting into fight with you."

"Well, I accept your apology and I'm sorry too."

"I just wanted to say that I'm going to be staying here for a while. I think I'm going to find out who my real father is. I haven't been able to catch up with him because the days I've been here I've been talking to my therapist. I hope you don't mind I've been emailing my teachers and doing my homework online."

"Oh, all I know is Amy and Amanda miss you. As well as I do. I love you so much Adam. To tell you the truth, I actually went to my therapist and she gave me medicine."

"Why, what have you done? Did you slit your wrist?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I got so depressed and you wouldn't answer your phone, or my voicemail's I was leaving you. You also wouldn't reply to my emails. So I went into shock depression and had my mom watch Amy and Amanda. Salem ended up having to take me to the doctor's office. But I got better after she gave me a pill of my medication."

"Well, I should be home the fifth. I just need a couple more days to catch up with my father. I don't trust him yet. I just need time to trust him, and two days is good enough. I just want you to go back to school tomorrow, then after school, pick up the twins. You need to speed time with them. I love you really much. Please sleep well. Love you sugar pie."

I came to school today. Robbie pulled me aside and said, "Andi. Honey did Adam and you talk last night? He e-mailed me and said that he talked to you. I just wanted to talk to you and ask."

"Yeah. He told me to come back and spend time with Amy and Amanda."

"Now, he wanted me to talk to you about something. Now, you and me are going to be related if you and Adam get married? You understand that right?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I Robbie."

"He just wanted me to let you know."

"Alright. Thanks for talking to me and letting me know that he e-mailed you. Robbie, your the best professor I've known."

"Hey, I'm family. Now is there anything you need me to do?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for asking Robbie."

Then my friend Jinni asked, "What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing, just some family problems. He's nephew, my fiancé, went to his dad's house about three weeks ago, and then came home. Were Adam and I got into another fight and he left to go to his dad's house again. He should be coming home soon today."

"Oh, your related to a teacher at the university?"

"Yeah, two of them actually. One's by marriage, the other is by blood."

"What other teacher are you related to in this school? I mean the one by blood."

"Oh, Professor Rippling. He's my uncle."

"Your mom's brother I take it." said Jinni.

"Yes, it is my mom's brother. I never get to talk to my mom's brother because of what happened to Luna and me."

"Who's Luna?" asked Jinni curiously.

"Oh, you didn't hear about it. It was all over the news and newspapers. My friend Luna was in a car accident shortly before Halloween. Then shortly before her last few months of school, my ex-boyfriend killed her. Who raped me, got me pregnant and then killed my baby five months before it was to be born."

"Oh. Your the one they were talking about. I never put a connection together. Why didn't I? And to top it off, you don't look like the girl in the newspapers." said Jinni.

"Well, I dyed my hair a different color before, and plus I six months ago, I had two twin girls."

"Wow, that's something. Were you able to cope with the pain of caring twins? I mean, it had to be hard on you after going through what you did." said Jinni.

"Well, it was." I said, I then gave her my journal to read that she said was in book form. I told her, "That is because, I wanted to tell my life. I had put so many days and hours of editing it and putting it into that book. But I did."

"Wow, are you sure that your going to be what you wanna be. I mean, you could be a top seller author." Jinni commented.

"Yeah, I just write on the side. It helps."

"What do you mean it helps? Do you earn money for the stuff you write?" asked Jinni.

"No, my therapist said that I should try something as an outlet for my depression, and I tried writing, like poetry, songwriting, and even writing books. So that was the outlet that worked to cure my depression. Along with my medicine."

"Andi, Jinni get to work." said d Professor Ritter.

"Sorry Professor." said Jinni.

Then I went to the cafeteria and Adam called my cell phone.

"Hello Babe." I said.

"Hello honey. How are you today?" asked Adam.

"Well, I'm fine. Jinni noticed that I'm related to two teacher here at the university."

"Wow. Well, I just called to say that I'm on my way home. I should be there by time your home. If not, just go home and wait."

"Alright."

In fact, he got home before me. We together went to go get the twins. My parents weren't home but my brother Andy was home. He said that mom and dad had to go to the school to have a meeting with his teachers, so they left the twins home with him, he also said that they behaved for him, as well with mom and dad. Well, I think that I'm going to bed. Later.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight 

March 4th

Well, today was an alright day. Adam and I are doing much better at not fighting. Even in front of the girls. We think it would be devastating for the girls to see us fighting, not saying that we have in front of the girls because we haven't. I wouldn't want to do that. I had an interesting day. My friend Kristal came up to me today and said, "Andi, I need to ask you a favor."

"Sure Kris, what do you need me to do?" I answered Kristal questionly.

"You know Eddie, right?"

"Yeah, he's been in the boy's swim team, and plays boys basketball, and manages the girls swim team. Yeah, I talk and e-mail him all the time. What you--"

"Sh, Sh. I need for you to tell him that I have a crush on him without, and I mean without, mentioning my name. Can you do that for me?" asked Kristal in a pleading tone.

"Sure. But if Adam gets jealous, you tell him. Agreed?"

"Agreed. Actually, before I came and asked you to do it, I talked to Adam about it and he said that I can talk to you about it." said Kristal.

"Alright. Well, I don't know when I can talk to him. I have basketball prac, wait a minute, since I'm the manager of the boy's basketball team and he's on it, I can talk to him there. God, I'm brilliant. Got to go Kris, talk later." I said.

"Sure, whatever Andi." said Kristal as I was running.

I then went to basketball practice were before Coach made it to practice I was able to talk to Eddie.

"Hey Eddie, I need to talk to you."

"Sure, what do you need to talk to me about?" Eddie asked.

"Well, Kris."

"What about her? Is she alright?"

"Yeah. She's fine. She was just asking about you and said that she liked you."

"Wow, because I was just about to talk to you about her. I've got a crush on Kris."

"Wow, really? That's cool."

"Yeah. Should I ask her out?"

"Yeah. Kris would be thrilled. She won't stop talking about you."

"Wow, great. There's one thing that I got to ask you about." Eddie told me sharply.

"Yeah, sure. What is it about?"

"Well, I'm not sure that I'm doing well on games. I haven't got the chance to ask coach about my stats and I figured he wouldn't be to thrilled to tell me my stats."

"Sure. Let me see. Hulet, Edward. Ah. Well, you've been excellent on all your passing, but shooting. Your not to good at that."

"Really. Damn, I wonder if coach is going to talk to me about it. May I ask what position I play again?" Eddie asked.

"Sure, I know that some of the players forget the position that they are playing. Sometimes, in swimming, I'd forget the relay I was swimming, but I'd focus enough to get back to the meet. Well, Eddie. You play left guard." I answered.

"Oh, thanks. I appreciate it. Your the best Andi."

"Well, that's why I'm here." I said just as Coach was coming.

During practice I instant messaged Kristal and told her the thumbs were up for Eddie, but I didn't mention to her that I told him her name. I then got home later then usual. But when I walked in, Adam had the twins and had cooked dinner, with the help of Tiff. We all had a nice meal. We then got homework done, kids to bed, and finally ourselves to bed. Today was a very hectic day. Well, later.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine 

March 5th

Well, good news, Adam and I talked in the cafeteria after Word Processing. It was about the wedding, here, just read what we talked about,

"Well, hon. I think I want a date for the wedding to be shortly after the twin's first birthday."

"What? Adam, that gives us only 4 months to plan. I don't even know who my bride maid's are going to be. I don't even know who's planning the wedding. What kind of time are we going to have?"

"Honey, don't worry. I'll talk to Robbie; his wife is a wedding planner. Professional wedding planner, might I add."

"Really. Baby that's great. Do you think she'd plan it for us?" I asked.

"She'd do anything. At least I hope she would."

"Great. Well, maybe she'll do it for us. If not, it'll be a hell to plan the wedding by ourselves."

"I'm sure my Aunt Wendy will plan our wedding."

"Do you know who your groom men are?"

"Well, I was thinking of having Ryan—"

"My ex, Ryan?"

"Yeah, oh, yeah I forgot."

"Don't tell me that you've been contacting him since he's been in prison?"

"Ah, Oh. Damn, yes. I figured I'd talk to him and see why exactly he wanted to be with you when he knew that I'd have you."

"Goddamn it baby. You knew that he confessed to raping me, killing the baby 5 months later, then killing Luna. Why? Why?"

"I don't know. But if I makes you feel better, I haven't talked to him since the day that the twins were born."

"Is that the honest truth baby?"

"Yes, honest truth. I even swear on my dead grandma's grave."

"Good. But other then R-R-Ry-Ryan, who'd be your groom's men?"

"Well, for best man, probably Eddie Hulet. Then maybe Salem, and my brother Roy."

"Not bad. Well for me. Tiffany would be my maid of honor, then Kristal and Jinni."

"Not bad for you. So agreed for those 3 men and women?"

"Agreed." I said as Adam and I spit in our hands and shook.

Then it was time for Adam to go to Computer Tech and me Accounting. Adam and I didn't go to the same period of Computer tech. We don't mind, or else we couldn't live. We like to be in separate classes because it helps our studies, because we pay attention more. Not saying we did when we were in the same class because we get the same grades now, like we did in High school.

But I had a talk with Kristal and Jinni,

"Hey Kristal, Jinni. I need to tell you something."

"Yeah." Said both of them."

"You guys are my in my wedding."

"Wow, awesome." Said Kristal.

"Great. When is it?" asked Jinni.

"Not yet. Adam's Aunt Wendy might plan the wedding. Adam has to talk to his Uncle Robbie to see if she might. I don't know."

"Awesome." Said Jinni.

"Your going to be related to Professor Ritter. Wow." Said Kristal in amazement.

"Yeah. You didn't realize me talking to Robbie all the time. He's my boss and uncle-in-law." I told Kristal.

"No, I just figured you were asking questions about homework." Kristal answered to my question.

"Yeah, I knew that. She told me." Said Jinni.

"Probably never got around to telling me." Said Kristal in a disappointing tone.

"No, I was. Just didn't know how to tell you." I said to Kristal, trying to get her to calm down.

"Probably thought I wouldn't believe you or that I'd spread it around the university." Said Kristal in a pissed mood now.

"Goddamn Kris, calm down." Said Jinni.

"No, I'm mad. She thought I was going to be a prep and spread it around scho-"

"God no Kris. I was going to tell you, and I don't think you would not not believe me," I said in a pause. "Would you please calm down before you embarrass yourself?"

"Yes. I thought that you'd forget to tell me." Said Kristal again, sounding like a broken record.

"Will you shut the hell up Kris? Your so annoying!" said Jinni.

"Sure." Said Kris.

By then we had to get working on homework. Later, Andi.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten 

March 13th

Well, a lot has happened. Adam had indeed talked to his aunt about planning our wedding. We decided that since the twins were born on July 9th, we'd have our wedding on July 20th. That way, we can celebrate there 1-year birthday, then have the wedding a couple a weeks after. Kristal finally isn't mad at me. I guess she isn't the one to be mad for prolong period of time.

Robbie then gave us our study guides because next month is our term 1 exams. Then we have a summer break for a good 3 months, and then back to college in August. That will only give us 11 more terms to finish to get our Bachelor's in what we want. My uncle Todd came up to me during my class break and said,

"Andi, what's this I hear your getting married to a Ritter?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I hear rumors that your marring Robert Ritter's nephew Andrew or whatever." Said Todd.

"It's Adam, and yes I'm marrying him. Why do you ask? Also, why do you sound so upset about the whole ordeal?"

"Well, I'm asking because your being taught by a Ritter, and yes I'm upset by the whole ordeal. Isn't Adam the one that raped you, killed your—"

"No, it was Ryan. If your wonder, he's in jail."

"So that. Oh. But isn't he the one that you guys got into a fight and you ended up slitting your wrist?" wondered my uncle Todd.

"Yes, that's the one." I answered.

"Well, I'm concerned. You shouldn't do that. Does your mother know what's going on?" my uncle Todd got onto me about again.

"You know what. Ever since last year, my mother understood and said that if I didn't want to talk to her and since I've got a family of my own, that she'd understand. But then just last week, so told me that I was dead to her because of all this, I have a family and I'm succeeding with my life. She told me never to come see her." I yelled about to my uncle Todd.

"Well, it's not my fault that your mother did that to you. Now is it?" said my Uncle Todd with a pause. "Now is it?"

"No," I said, starting to cry. "I just don't understand this. Why did she do that to me? I let her see her grandchildren. Why is she being this way to me? Is it because I moved out early? I don't know. I want to know! I want to know!"

Then my uncle hugged me then said, "Andi. I can possibly talk to your mother, if and only if you want me to. If not, I won't."

"No, I rather not start a family feud. I still want to be in touch with my mother's side of the family. But I just got a question, you don't mind me marrying Robert Ritter's nephew." I asked my uncle wiping my tears.

"Well, this is what I got to say about that. If he's the father of your twins, and you really love him, I don't care. But think about what your doing." Said my uncle Todd.

"I do and yes, he's the father of my twins."

"Well, there. You have my yes, just think about what your doing. Remember what I told you."

"I will. Thanks Uncle Todd."

"No problem. I'm glad we had this talk. Let me know if you need anything."

"I will." I said, just as my uncle was walking away and Adam was walking toward the table.

"What was that about honey?" asked Adam.

"Oh, just me and my uncle having a talk."

"Then why are you crying? Did he hurt you?" wondered Adam sharply.

"No he didn't hurt me. I, ah. I just told him about something that happened recently."

"Oh, your mom."

"Yeah."

"What class do you have next?"

"Entrepreneurship 101."

"Oh, fun."

"Yeah. Hopefully we aren't learning any boring stuff. I'm just taking it so I know what the hell I'm doing."

"Yeah. Also, so you know how to own your own business." Said Adam.

"Well, what's your next class."

"I have a work break."

"Well, I better head to class."

"Wait, I'll walk you."

But other then that I've went to classes, went to the High School to have meetings with the student council and see all what I've missed. Principal Right then had a little discussion with me. Other then that I've had a good time. Well, it looks like I might not get to write you the rest of the month. If I do, I guess I've mad myself look like a fool. If I don't, I'll write you next month. Later, Andi.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven 

April 1st

Sorry I haven't written in a while. Just been so busy lately with meetings, work, school, and planning the wedding. Well, I think that I might be pregnant again. I haven't had my period and I should be on it about now. The weird thing is, I'm on the pill and we use the rubber. But, wait a minute. God, why am I so stupid.

I just remember that I was at a party and past out. It was Kris's birthday party and Tiff said that she'd watch the girls. Adam had his bachelor party and oh shit, oh shit. Kris said that only a few guys. I'm in trouble. Adam thinks I was date raped, but I told him that I had my cup in my hand the whole night. He told me that if I am and it's a boy, I'm to keep it. But it's not.

With me thinking about that I ended up "accidentally" overdosing on pain pills. Adam had to call an ambulance, Tiff watch the twins that night I did. Wait, it's finally coming to me. SHIT I'M IN A HOSPTIAL RIGHT NOW. Yeah, I'm actually writing this has some of it happens. But the part of me being in the hospital as we speak is real.

"Hey honey how are you doing?" asked Adam.

"Good. Why am I in the hospital?"

"Well, I couldn't wake you up, and you weren't breathing." Said Adam.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really. They said that you could possibly be pregnant."

"Did they?" I asked in a seriously, and a very questionly tone.

"Yeah. Did you cheat on me?" asked Adam.

"No, I got raped at Kris's birthday party." I told Adam on the verge of crying.

"Did you try and stop the guy from having sex or did you let him?" asked Adam.

"No, I didn't even want to go into the room with him. He forced me. I didn't mean for this to happen Adam. I honestly didn't." I said crying.

"Calm down Andi, calm down. I understand now. I know your not lying to me. Do you know who did it to you?" asked Adam.

"Yes. Raymond Redman." I told Adam.

"Was he invited?"

"I don't think so. I told Kris and she had everybody but Jinni and I go home. She said, 'He wasn't even invited. I press charges for him entering without permission, if it makes you feel better?' But I told her that it was her house and I just wanna press charges on him, but I needed to tell you first." I told Adam.

"Oh, do you want me to have a police officer come into the room?" asked Adam.

I then said in a questionly, crying tone, "What the cops are hear?"

"I suspected that you were trying to kill yourself and they made sure that they came to help you heal. Plus they, well, I'll let them tell you," said Adam with a pause. "Sgt. Dansbury, you can come in now."

Sgt. Dansbury comes in and takes a seat, then says, "Andi, your in danger. Ryan broke out a few weeks ago. We think his is going on an alias as Raymond Redman."

I then broke down in tears. I then said, "T-That was the g-g-guy that r-r-raped m-me."

"No way. Oh crude. Andi, I should've called you and let you know ahead of time. Then this would've never happened again."

"R-Really." I said trying to calm down.

"Yes, we figured we'd have him within 24-36 hours after him breaking out, but we didn't. Then we didn't want to alarm you. So we kept a close eye on you. Had an investigator follow you real close." Said Sgt. Dansbury.

"Oh, that's why a specious car kept following me. Even when I was with the twins and Adam."

"Yes. We made sure that he'd stay a good 50 feet from you. He even followed you to the party and made sure no specious people would come and go. We made sure that Kris knew, because we knew she was in more dangerous—"

"How would Kris be in danger?"

"Ryan is her step-brother. They kept in contact. He never told her about you. But to our instinct, she knew why he was in jail."

"Wow, shocking to know that one of my best friends is a step-sister to my ex." I said.

"Yeah. She didn't know his alias because he never told her." Said Sgt. Dansbury, but by time he spoke the door opened and in came Lt. Tad Trisbie of the Sony Police Department.

"Hello Ms. Shay. I'm Lt. Tad Trisbie of the Sony PD. I hope that Sgt. Dansbury has updated and told you everything."

"I just got to the point were we told—"

"Kristal Fallahee. Ah, yes. Then your to the point were I explain what's going to go on?" said Lt. Trisbie.

"Yes, Lt. I Am." Said Sgt. Dansbury.

"Well, Andi, first I'd like to ask you a couple questions. If you wouldn't mind?"

"No Lt. I would mind." I answered honestly.

"Were you in fact trying to kill yourself?" asked Lt. Trisbie.

"No, it was an accidental overdose." I answered.

"Now, when was it that Raymond raped you?" asked Lt. Trisbie.

"March 21Sgt." I answered.

"Now that is almost two weeks. Is it not?" asked Lt. Trisbie.

"Sir do you think we shouldn't interrogate her yet. She's just a victim." Said Sgt. Dansbury.

"Sgt. shut up and sit down. I'm having her recall the night. She' one of the most precious victim's. Got it." Said Lt. Trisbie to Sgt. Dansbury.

"Got it, sir." Said Sgt. Dansbury as he sat down.

"Correct, Lt." I answered.

"Did he force you—"

"Alright here's my story, he forced me into the master bedroom. He proceeded to take off my clothes then his. He then stuck his penis in my vagina were he proceeded to rape me. What more do I need to tell you?" I said angry.

"It's alright Ms. Shay. Were—"

"It's going to be Mrs. Ritter to you." I interrupted.

"Well, anyway. Were here to help you? We'll have the doctor keep you here for a couple of days. We'll escort Adam to get your stuff and the twins. We'll guard the house for Mr. Depp and Ms. Richards. Give them the protection they need as well." Said Lt. Trisbie.

"Thanks. I was worried about them too." I said.

"We'll, make sure you get a rape and pregnancy test." Said Sgt. Dansbury.

"Thank you Sgt. Dansbury, Lt. Trisbie." Said Adam.

"No problem. Sgt. Dansbury will be your main bodyguard for the time being. I will periodically keep and eye on the house and the hospital. Enjoy your night Andi." Said Lt. Trisbie.

"Yep, you two Lt. Trisbie." I said.

"You ready Adam?" asked Sgt. Dansbury.

"You want me to bring your laptop?" Adam asked me.

"Yeah. Make sure you bring a good amount of clothes for the twins." I told Adam.

"I will." Said Adam.

"Sgt. Dansbury, you make sure nothing happens to Adam." I said to Sgt. Dansbury.

"I will." Said Sgt. Dansbury.

Shortly after Adam and Sgt. Dansbury left Dr. Yeller came in and said, "Andi. I need to give you a pregnancy test. I was told to make sure any little test like this was done in your room. You wouldn't mind if it was done in your room?"

"If they told you, go ahead." I answered.

So Dr. Yeller pulled in the machine and then said, "Andi, this is going to look and see if there is a fetus growing in you. Then we have to check the monitor to see how fast it is growing." He told me as he showed a camera shaped like a penis. He then directed it into me. Then he asked, "Does it hurt?"

"No, it feels like having sex." I told Dr. Yeller honestly.

"Wow, maybe you are pregnant." Said Dr. Yeller shockingly.

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

"Well, the screen shows that you are pregnant. Plus it shows that you were indeed raped," said Dr. yeller, with a pause. "Now, I see since it's not Adam's, would you like to discuss the options?"

"Yeah, sure. What are they?" I asked.

"Well, you can keep the baby and make sure Adam knows it won't be his. Or you can instantly have an abortion." Said Dr. Yeller.

"Well, can I wait till Adam gets here so I can discuss it with him?" I asked.

"Well, I'll let you call him. There's the phone." Said Dr. Yeller.

I punched in Adam's cell number and he answered it and I said, "Adam."

"Yeah hon."

"I was raped and they can tell that I'm pregnant."

"Do you know the sex of the baby?" asked Adam.

I then asked Dr. Yeller, "Can you tell what the sex of the baby is?"

"Yes, it's female." Dr. Yeller answered.

"It's a female." I told Adam.

"Can you get an abortion?" asked Adam.

"Yeah, is that what you rather me do." I asked.

"Yeah." Said Adam.

"Alright baby, I'll get an abortion." I told Adam.

"Alright honey. I'm not being mean. It's just what I think is best." Said Adam.

"I know baby," I said with a pause. "I love you."

"I love you too. See you soon." Said Adam, and then I hung up.

I then told Dr. Yeller that I wanted an abortion. So he did the procedure. After the procedure was done, Adam, Amy, and Amanda had gotten here. I was all sleepy and Adam came gave me a kiss on my forehead and I feel asleep.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve 

April 2nd

Well, I just realized that I wrote on April fool's day and that entry indeed was not a fool. I'm still in the hospital today. I woke up and Sgt. Dansbury had just walked in and said, "Morning Andi. Do you want any breakfast from Duncan Donuts™?"

"Yeah, I would like a Butterfinger Cappuccino, and two chocolate donuts. Then a blueberry muffin." I told Sgt. Dansbury.

"Okay. See you guys in a few. My partner Sgt. Luke Redman, no relation to Raymond Redman at all, will guard your room." Said Sgt. Dansbury.

"Okay." Said both Adam and I.

"So how are you honey?" asked Adam.

"Okay. I don't hurt right now. The doctor said it shouldn't since we did it very early into the pregnancy."

"Wow, lucky I guess."

"Yeah, very." I said.

"Well, Dr. Yeller came in and said that they are going to be coming in a checking on how your doing. They have to do it because of your overdose." Adam told me.

"It's not like I did it on purpose. It was an accident."

"Well, you know that it wasn't your first time on an overdose. That's why. They won't even let you take your medicine because they are afraid you'll find a way to overdose." Said Adam.

"You know what. I don't care. Come here Amy."

Amy came to me and said, "Mom, you k?"

"Yes, mommy's okay."

"See even Amy is worried."

"I worried to." Said Amanda

"I know you are." I told both Amy and Amanda.

Dr. Yeller then came in and said, "Adam, maybe you need to take the twins and get out of the room. I don't think the twins should here this—"

"No, they stay. They deserve to hear what is happening with Andi." Said Adam.

"I agree." I said agreeing with Adam.

"Okay," said Dr. Yeller, amazed. "Well, we contacted Rita and told her what happened. And she said that all the past times you came her, you didn't overdose. Though it shows in our records that you have high amounts of the medicine Rita gave you."

"Yeah, I'm aware." I said.

"Well, we think that Rita is trying to poison you because your developing a tumor." Said Dr. Yeller, in a stressful tone.

"No, Rita told me that the medicine wouldn't cause that. What is the medicine?" I said sternly and questionably.

"Well, it could be the last medicine she gave you. The medicine she said that he put you on is a different then what is developing the tumor. We may be wrong though on the tumor forming. It could just be something that we are imagining," said Dr. Yeller. "But we'll keep you posted."

"Alright, thanks Dr. Yeller." I said.

"Wow, she told me that the medicine wouldn't do that." I told Adam.

"The therapist I went to when I was at my dad's said that the medicine that we both were on that Rita gave us would do that. When you told me you were put on a different medicine I didn't think to tell you that." Said Adam.

"Oh, well, she told me differently."

Dr. Yeller finally told me that it was a false alarm and that it was something normal in a place he forget existed. I told him that it was all right; I wasn't alarmed, just curious. With Sgt. Dansbury and Lt. Trisbie's permission, Dr. Yeller was a loud to discharge me from the hospital and told me to be careful. Tiff watched the kids while Adam and I went to the University, with Sgt. Dansbury as an escort, to talk to Robbie. We didn't get home till a little after 8:30. In which the twins were already in bed. I guess I'll talk to you later, Andi.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen 

April 5th

They finally caught Ryan and he's back in prison. I ended up telling them that I was going to press charges on him for raping me for the second time. Then Kristal pressed charges on him for entering without permission, which is a minor deal, but he'll get in trouble for it. Now Adam and I don't have to be escorted or watched carefully by the Sony PD. Which that was a major pain the butt.

Tiff and I took Amy, Amanda and Emily to there check up and all three of them are making sentences like it's a piece of cake. Tiff was amazed that Amanda and Amy could do it also; I was amazed as well of Emily.

When we were done at the doctor's office I called Adam, only because Tiff was driving.

"Yes honey."

"Everything is alright. Dr. Thomas was amazed that the twins were making sentences."

"Was he? How did Emily's go? Salem want to know." Asked Adam.

"Emily is a okay. The three of them are in excellent condition. Dr. Thomas told Tiff and me that we raised good girls."

"Excellent. Well, I guess I'll see you in a few, just doing my homework for chemistry." Said Adam.

"Alright."

When we got home I started to get to work on my word processing and accounting homework. I then had to do all my nightly chores, like taking a shower, doing dishes, and getting the kids to bed. By time I got to bed, I'm tired. Speaking of bed, that's were I'm going. Later, Andi.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen 

April 6th

I got a call this morning at three in the morning on my cell; it was my friend in California, Tidus. So I answered my phone, "Tidus, it's three in the morning. What do you need?"

"Oh, I forgot that it was that late in the morning. But, this is an emergency phone call." Said Tidus in a worrisome tone.

"Okay, what's going on?" I said back worried, too.

"It's about Lulu." Said Tidus on the verge of crying.

"What about Lulu? Is she hurt? Depressed? Sad?" I asked on the verge of crying myself. Though I did wake up Adam.

"Who is that Andi?" asked Adam.

I pointed my index finger and then Tidus said, "She is hurt, but I don't know about the other's. I was just called by the hospital saying that she was involved in a fatal car crash. With thirty-two other's. She was on her way home when she called and said that she might be late, she was the main cause of the accident. She caused the—"

"Sh, Sh, it'll all be okay. I get a plane ticket as soon as I can and fly there. Maybe I'll be lucky. I'll call you when I'm in. Don't bother to explain it. Keep in touch by msn messenger, I'll have my laptop." I told Tidus.

"Alright." Said Tidus, calmly.

I then got off the phone and said, "That was Tidus, and he needs me. Lulu was involved in a thirty-two car crash, she was the main cause of the fatal car crash."

"Do you want me to go?" asked Adam.

"I don't know. Tidus probably would want you to stay with the kids. Plus I'll be fine. I'll e-mail the teachers and tell them. I'll probably miss a few weeks. Not more then a month. The kids need me. Though I will be taking to you guys periodically." I told Adam.

"Well, I wanna go with you!" shouted Adam.

"Adam, don't you'll wake up everybody in the house." I told him.

"Why not? You're going to." Adam shouted again.

"But I'm not going to do it by shouting." I told him.

"How do I know that he didn't tell you to ditch your past life and come live with him because he killed Lulu."

"Because, he loves Lulu and me. But he lives with Lulu, and he knows that I just won't do that. He wouldn't make me give up my past life," I said almost crying. "Are you trying to say that this relationship isn't going to work? Because every time I want to go anywhere, you want to go. I can never have time to myself without you over my shoulder or READING MY DAMN DIARY! You've been reading my diary. How'd you get it?" I said now crying, and packing my bags.

"Yes I've read your diary, and it's hard not to when you put most of it on the web."

"I deleted all those post, you printed it didn't it."

"No, I went to your parents house and asked them for your journals. They gave them to me. I'm doing research on you before I marry you. I was confronted about your so called 'past life' from your ex-boyfriend."

I was now crying and said, "I trusted you not to contact Ryan anymore. I even made it too were you couldn't call him on any phone that I knew you'd call him."

"Oh, it was Ryan. I went to the jail to visit him. I said that I haven't **called** him since the trial. I've visited him. He's helped me by reading your journals with me also. So he took your virginity."

"GODDAMN IT ADAM. FUCK IT, I'M LEAVING AND TAKING THE TWINS. I'M CALLING OFF THE DAMN WEDDING YOU ASSHOLE." I shouted, which woke up Salem and Tiffany. When Salem got into the room, Adam ran up to me but Salem tackled him down while Tiff called the cops. I went and checked up on the girls, whom they slept in the same room, and they were still sleeping.

Before the cops got there I noticed that he had punched me. The cops then came and I answered, "Hello Sgt. Dansbury. Sorry it's late."

"Yeah, and to be having a domestic dispute. Why are Adam and you having one so late."

I then explained to him and he then said, "Oh. I got it now. Are you going to press charges on him?"

"Yes, take him now. I've got to get out of state as fast as I can." I told Sgt. Dansbury.

Lt. Trisbie then came to the house and Sgt. Dansbury told him of everything. Then Lt. Trisbie said, "I can get you a first class ticket in an hour to fly out at 10:30. That way you have a few more hours of packing. Is that okay?" asked Lt. Trisbie.

"Yeah, is there anyway I can transfer classes to the university in California. Tidus told me that that is were he is going."

"I don't know you might want to ask your counselor at the University." Answered Lt. Trisbie.

"Alright, I'll do that before I leave to go to California." I told Lt. Trisbie.

"Are you going to be moving your stuff that way now or later?" asked Lt. Trisbie.

"I don't know I'm going to have to think about it." I answered.

"Alright. Well, I'll be here to escort you to the airport. Oh, would you want to take your vehicle with you, because there could be a way."

"Really. Sure."

Lt. Trisbie and Sgt. Dansbury left, taking Adam with them. I then called Tidus and asked, "Well, how is she?"

"She might not make it. They say she has brain damage. She can't remember what happened before the wreck or even being in a wreck. She remembers you and me. All she has been asking for is Tidus and Andi. Andi, get her fast." Said Tidus.

"I'm working on it. While I was packing, Adam and I had a fight, I told him that I couldn't trust him." I said then explaining the whole fight to him. "Then Lt. Trisbie told me that he could get me moved there fast. I've got a plane to fly with, privately at 10:30. Tiffany is coming with me so she can watch the girls. Salem is staying at the house to keep an eye on it."

"Well, it's a bit different then I had planned on it being." Said Tidus.

"Well, it's not my fault that Adam doesn't know a meaning of trust. This is the second big fight we've had. In the past year."

"Well, I wouldn't mind seeing Amy and Amanda. Do you know if Emily is coming?"

"Yeah, Salem wants everybody but him going. He says he'll miss us girls, but he'll feel comfortable."

"Well, I guess I'll see you. Do you want me to move you into the apartment?" asked Tidus.

"I don't know, well talk about that when the time comes. Oh, I'll have my car flown with me. So meet me by cab, at Trinity Air Force Base. I'll message you when I'm close." I said.

"Okay. You girls have a safe flight. I love you. See you when you get here."

"Alright, I love you too." I told Tidus.

A couple hours later… 

Well, I got all my classes transferred to the University of California. Now, I just got an e-mail from the doctor that is treating Lulu and he says that by time I get there Lulu will be on her last hour of living. They knew from the time that she got at the hospital that she wouldn't make it, only because she got ejected through the car windshield. I've always told her to buckle up.

I'm finally touching down and I see Tidus waiting. I also see a cop with him. He might've had cop escort. I looked and Lt. Trisbie showed up, "I've been in the cockpit seeing were we were going. It was a nice flight. I had someone go get Tidus and escort him here. I got a call from the doctor saying your—"

"Yeah I got an e-mail telling me I'm going to arrive with enough time."

The plane landed, Lt. Trisbie pulled my car out for me and I got the girls into their car seats and Tidus had to put one of the girls in the extra space of seat in the back, then Tiffany said, "I'll sit back by Amy and Em."

"You sure." I asked.

"Yeah I don't mind. Tidus and you have a lot to talk about."

"Thanks Tiffany." Said Tidus.

"No Problem Tidus." Tiff answered.

"So, how is she doing?" I asked Tidus.

"Not to good. She's already told me this is a good thing. She thinks that she has done a lot wrong. I've told she was an excellent girlfriend. She said it's for the best." Said Tidus.

"You mean she's braking up with you." I asked stunned.

"Yeah, she told me that she couldn't love me the way she loved someone. I think it was—"

"Salem?" asked Tiffany.

"Yeah, Salem. But she said that since she could have him, she was better off dying." Said Tidus.

"Well, no offense Tidus. If she feels that's right, I guess she is." Said Tiffany.

"Well, the police said that they found a note in her car, to both Salem and I. I read it over fifty times hoping this was all a dream. Dr. Harber is telling me it's a nightmare. I've also been talking to all the other hospitalized victims and they say that they want to press charges on her, but I reassured them that she's going to die. One broke down crying." Said Tidus.

"Wow, she must be emotional." I said.

"Yeah, they said she was very emotional." Said Tidus.

We talked for a good hour before we arrived at the hospital. We got to Lulu's room and she had just died shortly before we got there. I looked at Tidus and said, "Well, I didn't really want to see her die. But rest in peace Lulu." I then started crying and Tidus hugged me.

"Well, we should get to the apartment. I had Lulu's good friend take all of her stuff after I heard you were calling it quits with Adam. If you want, I'll share the bed with you." Said Tidus. Like nothing just happened.

"Sure. Actually, my stuff came with me. I had stuff situated. I'll get the room set up for me and the girls."

"Nonsense, you don't have to share a room with the girls. Share my room with me." Said Tidus.

"You sure?" I asked Tidus.

"Yeah, most definitely." Answered Tidus.

We got all my stuff situated, when my cell went off, "Hello."

"Andi. You there?" said Adam.

"God darn it Adam. I don't want to talk to you. I'm through with you."

"I know, I just want to say hi to the girls." Said Adam.

"No, I won't allow for you to see the girls. Tidus is going to be the best father figure. Now leave us alone." I said then hung up.

"What did he want?" asked Tidus.

"He wanted to say hi to the girls." I told Tidus.

"Not with me being around he won't. I won't allow him to see his daughters. Well, in that case, I'll adopt them." Said Tidus.

"That's fine with me." I said.

All of us then got hungry and went to a local diner for dinner. I noticed that I forgot to take off my ring from Adam, in which I did. Tidus then told me to put it back on until he could get me one. In which I did. By time we got home, I was tired from not getting enough sleep the night before. So now, I say amigos.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen 

April 8th

Well, Tidus finally got me a beautiful engagement ring. I love it, only because he let me pick it out. Tidus knew that with Lulu dieing and Adam being hauled off to jail by me, was so devastating that he didn't want to go to the funeral, which I didn't either. He ended up getting a phone call on his cell from Lulu's sister. It seems that she was discussed that he was already engaged to me the minute he found out she died and that the both of us never made it to the funeral.

He merely told her, I didn't have a reason and I don't want to give you guys more suffering. She then understood and said that the family and us are cool. Lulu will be definitely missed by all. Well, Salem allowed Tiffany and Emily to come back to the house. I start online college with the University of California tomorrow. Tidus says that it's great because he even learns when he is sick. Well, I guess that I'm going to bed. Later, Andi.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen 

April 9th

Well, online college is awesome; it works out to where I don't have to pay for a babysitter. Tidus loves being with the girls. Amanda came up to him and said, "I know your not my daddy, but I love you daddy." He said it was the cutest thing in the world. It's nice that the girls are finally warming up to him. My phone then rang. It was Kristal and Jinni, I answered it and said, "Hey."

"So what's going on?" asked Jinni.

"Where were you today. I didn't see you all day. Professor Ritter didn't even call your name for attendance." Said Kristal.

"I don't live in Sony any more." I told both of them.

"Why?" said both.

I told them of the fight that Adam and I had earlier when I first came to California. I also told them of how I moved to California and that I'm engaged with a long-term friend, Tidus. They knew about Tidus and they said, "Your with him. How is he taking it that you have twins?"

"Oh, he's adopting them and Amanda called him dad earlier today." I said.

"Don't you have classes over there?" asked Kristal.

"Yeah, I take them online. It's great. I don't have to pay a babysitter."

"Wow. So you moving soon." Asked Jinni.

"No, were staying here." I answered.

"So when's your guys' wedding?" I asked.

"Sometime in August. It's going to be here. You guys still interested in being my maid's." I asked the both of them.

"Yeah." Said Jinni.

"Sure." Said Kristal.

"We'll probably pay for the plane tickets. Oh, did I tell you that I got a job over here. I work from home and I make websites for people as an internship with the college. I get big money for it." I told both of them.

"Wow. You happy over there." Asked Kristal.

"Yeah, Tidus isn't so demanding like Adam was. Do you know if Adam has to serve a heaving duty fine?" I asked both of them.

"No, Professor Ritter seemed pretty mad. He didn't even teach us anything; he said that we are to work on the term project. It's weird. Maybe I'll be able to talk to him about it." Said Kristal.

"Alright, Kris. Just don't ask him to do anything illegal for it." I told Kristal.

"I won't. If I remember." Said Kristal.

"Well you better remember, because if you do something outrageous, you could be expelled." I told her.

"Yeah, I know. If I do, my parents will kick, hey, could I move in with you and Tidus?" asked Kristal. It was Kristal and I because Jinni had to go eat.

"I don't know. We live at his parents for now. We got a suite at a hotel that they own. There's only two rooms, we have one and the twins have the other one." I told her.

"I'm sure they wouldn't mind giving me one." Said Kristal.

"I don't know. They might not because they don't know you." I told Kris.

"Tidus knows me right? If he says—"

"I don't think Tidus would, he did it for me because they've known me for 6 years. Plus they'd fly me out here every summer to see them. Only for Tidus though."

"Really?" asked Kristal stunningly.

"Really. Well, I better go. It's dinner time." I told Kris.

"It's passed dinner. It's like 8 o'clock." Said Kris.

"Not for me, it's 5 o'clock." I told Kris.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot your three hours behind." Said Kris.

"Yeah. Well, get info out of Robbie for me, just don't do anything to get yourself into trouble."

"I won't," said Kris with a pause. "Bye."

"Bye."

Then I hung up with Kris and Tidus asked, "Who was it?"

"Oh, Jinni and Kristal. But during the conversation, Jinni had to go eat. There twin sisters with different last names. They have different dads." I told Tidus.

"Did Jinni say much?" asked Tidus.

"No, she's not the talker, Kristal is." I told Tidus.

"Oh, then Kris must be the one that was talking about me."

"Yeah, I asked her to get some info about Adam for me. One of the professor's at the college is Adam's relative. She said that he wasn't too happy today. Only because he just found out about Adam and I. Though I told her not to do anything that wouldn't get her expelled." I told Tidus.

"I got that part." Said Tidus.

"Yeah, she's the one that likes to break rules." I said.

"Really. You hang out with her?" asked Tidus.

"Yeah, I've been able to make her not do dumb stuff. I've turned her life around. I think she might get expelled so she can move over her. Since I meet her, her and I have never separated. To tell you the truth, I bet your parents wouldn't mind renting a suite to her, would they?"

"They'll rent her one, but not let her move into it without paying." Said Tidus.

"Yeah, that's what she figured. But I figured they wouldn't." I told Tidus.

"Well, I'm going to cook Fettuccini Alfredo. That sound good honey."

"That's excellent baby."

We ended up cooking dinner together. It was excellent. Amy and Amanda loved the food. Both of them like Tidus. I think this move was a good thing. Tidus wants me to have at least one more kid, one that he helps make. I told I wouldn't mind. Well, it's now 11 o'clock. I'm going to work on some of my sites. I'll talk to you later.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen 

April 20th

Well, a lot has happened since I last wrote to you. The last night that I wrote, Tidus and I were discussing to have a kid. Well, we are going to be having one sooner then we thought. That night we went to bed and ended having sex. It was awesome, it's wasn't that dull boring put the penis in the hole, it was full blown, oral and anal sex. We loved it. I was lucky to get pregnant quick. I don't know why this stuff happens to be but it does. I think the move was good.

I got an update on Adam the next day. Which, yes, meant that Kristal had to tell me the details. I'll just give you the play-by-play phone call,

"Hey Kristal. What's up?"

"Well, Adam is going to be serving 5 years in jail for domestic dispute."

"Great, how'd you get it out of Robbie."

"Well, it was hard. I called him to ask him how I can do the project, and he said that he'd have to come and show me. So he came to my apartment. Eddie wasn't over so I told him to come over. Well, he showed me how to do it and then told me, 'You have such a beautiful body, and he let me give you an orgasm.' I told him, only if you tell me why you're so stressed today in class. So he told me what you told me plus what I just told you. Without a condom, he gave me—"

"Alright, to much info. Do you know if you're pregnant? If you are, you need to get out of the college as soon as possible."

"No, but I turned in the project and got an A+. Eddie doesn't know why but he knows that I did an excellent job. He thinks I flirted with the teacher but the teacher flirted with me, which. I need to ask you a question."

"Sure."

"Did you talk to Tidus?"

"Yeah, they'll rent a suite to you. Why, you in a hurry?"

"Yes, I told Eddie and he doesn't want to see my face around campus or the town. I told him a week after the incident and he put a restraining order on me. I can't even be in the town. The cops told me I have a month to get out of town."

"Wow. Well, here's the deal, I'll ask them if they have an open room. If they do, I'll call and let you know. Do you need money for a ticket?"

"No, I've got the ticket on reserve for the 31st to California."

"Good, I'll let you know as soon as I can."

I then talked to Tidus's mom and told her the conversation I just had and she said, "Yeah I can hold one. Have her call me, maybe I can have her flight leave tomorrow afternoon. I got good connections."

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem honey."

I then called Kristal to give her the number. We then hung up and she called and hour later and said, "Thanks Andi. I'll see sometime tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye."

I then told Tidus, "Kristal will be here tomorrow afternoon/evening. I'm going to get her when she calls and lets me know she's in. Your mom's got her flying into Lucas airport. That's almost a half hour away."

"Yep, we can go get her. Have my mom watch the twins."

"If she wouldn't mind."

"No, she loves the twins."

"Even though your not their biological father."

"Yeah. Why not, I love them even though I'm not their biological father."

"I know that."

"Well, then, that's all set."

Well, then we went then cooked dinner again together; we've done that almost every night since the ninth. Tidus put the twins to bed. We did or homework and I worked on the site I was making for a local band. Well, I'm going to go bed. Talk to you later.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen 

April 21st

Well, Kristal arrived last night. Bonnie, Tidus's mom watched the twins when Tidus and I went to pick up Kristal. We then got all of her stuff in the truck, we went back to the hotel and when we walked in she said, "Andi, she looks like you. Are you two twin sisters?"

"No, I'm a good friend of Andi's. We went to the same college back in Sony." Said Kristal.

"Oh, I would swear you two are sisters. Would you Tidus?" said Bonnie.

"Yeah, I think they do look like twins." Said Tidus.

"Well, were not." I said.

"Well, in that case, Kristal. What are you going to college to major in?" asked Bonnie.

"Major in Accounting and minor in computer program." Answered Kristal.

"Could you possibly help with my accounting? I'm terrible." Said Bonnie.

"Sure thing. When do I start?"

"Tomorrow. Oh, before I forget, your suite is next door to Andi and Tidus. Here's your key. Enjoy your stay." Said Bonnie.

"I'm sure she will Bonnie." I said.

"Thanks mom, for watching Amy and Amanda." Said Tidus.

"No problem honey. Anything for my dear Tidus." I said.

Well, we helped Kristal unpack her stuff as the twins had fun coloring in the coloring books. We ordered pizza since we were busy. I guess that I'm going to have a busy night, so I better say bye. I'm going to help Kristal unpack still. Later, Andi.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen 

May 1st

Sorry, I've been busy getting Kristal registered for online classes at the University of California. She didn't transfer all her classes to the school, so she has to start all over. Well, I had a doctor's appointment and I'm not that far into the pregnancy that we don't know the sex of the baby. We were thinking names for the baby. If it's a boy, Tidus Lee Harper Jr. If it's a girl, Rikku Michelle Harper. Dr. Penny said, "In another week or two, we'll be able to see if it's a boy or girl. But in the mean time, just continue your healthy eating habits and get daily exercise."

"Sure thing Dr. Penny." I said.

Tidus was very upset that I wasn't long enough into the pregnancy to see the sex of the baby. "I was hoping to see if it was a boy or girl." Said Tidus.

"Baby, I'm sure it's a boy. If not, we'll have three girls. Would you be happy with a girl?" I said.

"Yeah. As long as I get a baby that is biologically mine." Said Tidus.

"Well, this one will be biologically yours. I'm a conjillion percent sure it's yours because you're the last one I had sex with. I better have been the last one." Said Tidus.

"Trust me, you are." I said, and then I gave him a kiss.

"Mom." Said Amy.

"Yes Amy." I answered.

"I'm hungry." Said Amy.

"Me, too." Said Amanda.

"Mommy and I will cook lunch when we get home girls." Said Tidus.

"Okay daddy." Said both the girls.

We then got home and cooked dinner and then him and I had a talk.

"Tidus. Are you sure you still want to adopt Amy and Amanda. They really don't have a dad's name on their birth certificate." I told him.

"Why?" asked Tidus.

"Adam didn't want to because he was drunk and didn't want to take responsibility. That was one thing that pissed me all to hell."

"Wow, and you mean, I can get my name on their birth certificate."

"Yeah." I said.

"But, you know, I don't want to have to go through know that Adam's sperm was the one that made them, not mine." Said Tidus sadly.

"Tidus baby. I know that's how you feel. But if you insist on adopting you, they'd tell you the same thing." I told him.

"Alright, honey, I'll do that." Said Tidus.

"If you want to double think that over, you can." I told him.

"Alright, I will." Said Tidus.

Other then that that, we did our class time. I then worked on the site that I had to do for a couple of people that wanted their sites. I'm really tired from an exciting and long day. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Later, Andi.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty 

May 3rd

Well, the wedding planner came to the house today and the wedding date is July 19th. We were going to keep the date that Adam and I were going to get married but Tidus didn't want that day to haunt me. I agreed to do it that day though. Not much then that went one. Sorry for such a short journal entry. Later, Andi.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One 

May 7th

Well, today we had another doctor's appointment and we were able to find out the sex of the baby. It's a boy. Tidus is so happy. When they told us that we were going to have a baby boy, Tidus broke down crying in happiness. The twins jumped up and down and chanted, "Were going to have a baby brother."

"Their happy." Said Dr. Penny.

"Yeah. I told them that I was having a baby sibling for them." I told Dr. Penny.

"Yeah, they even asked if I was the daddy," said Tidus with a pause. "It was the cutest thing."

"Yeah, it sure was," I said with a pause. "So, other then that. When's my due date."

"Well, you found out April 11th, so I figure January 11th." Said Dr. Penny.

"Weird. I'll have the baby a few weeks before my sophomore year in college." I said.

"Yeah, didn't you have the girls shortly before your freshman year?" asked Dr. Penny.

"Yeah, I did. This is way to weird. I wasn't planning to do this so early. But I guess stuff happens to the best of us." I said.

"Yeah, especially having kids." Said Dr. Penny.

We then left with knowing we were going to have Tidus Jr. in January. This is way to awkward. It'll feel weird having three kids at the age of 19. I didn't want to be a mother at the age of 19. When we got home we cooked dinner, gave the girls a bath and put them to bed. Then we had a talk.

"Andi."

"Yeah baby."

"Are you okay?" asked Tidus.

"I don't know. I'm confused."

"Where's the strong Andi that I know?"

"I think that she's regretting all this."

"What, did you say having kids at this age was a big mistake."

"I think. I mean, I don't know." I said then breaking down.

"Sh, Andi. It's alright. I think you need to call a friend. Someone that you know will help you through all this. Like someone that went to your—"

"Youth Group. Yes, I will."

I ended up getting online and talking to Benny. He calmed me down. I'm getting pretty tired. I think that I'm going to bed. I will talk to you later. Peace out, Andi.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two 

May 11th

Well, I'm assigned a big project, and I mean big. It's like the one that I had to do at the university in Sony, but it's sorted, and did different. This one, we (meaning Kristal and I) had to go to the actual college to be told how to do it. We have to make a site and forum on a particular topic. We were given a list. I signed up to do one on advice for Christian teens.

Tidus, well, I guess is going to make his own journal. He says that he might start one. I don't really know if he is but if he is, I guess he'll start it next month or something. Though he asked if it was fun, it told him it was. But I'm not promising for him. He'll start when he is ready. I've got to work on my project.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three 

May 21st

Well, I finally got a day to write in you. I've been working on my project and so far, it's a working progress. I forgot to mention that Tidus has an art agent. They meet last week, to discuss what good having an art agent would do to his work. Tidus seems happy. Well, I've made it too a month and a week into the pregnancy. Only 8 more months of this and I'd bee done. Tidus won't let me do heaving lifting of weights. I think he's afraid that I might have a miscarriage.

I got paid $30,00 today. I went to the three people that wanted me to do their sites for there business and teach them. They were happy with what I made for them. They learned on really well. Then Ms. Honeywell asked, "Andi. Would you mind if I referred my sister to you?"

"No, it's not a problem. I love doing this. Soon I could have my degree faster then I was hoping. Professor Grayling said that I've done really good. I'm top one in the class."

"Really. How long have you been doing this?" asked Ms. Honeywell.

"About 10 years."

"No wonder. I wouldn't be surprised. Well, I don't mean to be mean, but I got to get back to work."

"No problem. Nice working for you."

"No problem sweetie."

Well, I'm getting tired. I had a very busy day today. Tidus is now cooking dinner and letting me work on my project. He tells me that I need the time. He's finally completed school since he got the agent. I guess the agent talked with the school and got him his degree. Maybe Ms. Honeywell will do the same. I'd be surprised. Well, I got to get to work on homework. Late, Andi.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four 

June 1st

Well, I don't have to do the project anymore, I went to college today to ask my teacher what to do on one part of the project and he asked me to turn in what I have done so far so he could grade it. I then told him, "Professor, I don't have it all done though. I still have two more parts to do."

"Not you, your done with school. Ms. Honeywell came to me and said that you have quite the talent on making websites. So here is your degree for Computer Program and Design."

"Thanks Professor. I guess I'll see you around sometime."

"I guess."

I then got home and said, "Tidus, I don't have to do my computer classes anymore."

"Wow. Why's that?" asked Tidus.

"Well, Ms. Honeywell talked to them about how good my website I made her was. So he asked me for my assignment, I got an A+ on it, and then gave me my degree. All I have to do is finish my accounting class. I don't really wanna cheat that class out." I said.

"I figured the same thing about me. My Professor told me that it was luck that go me my degree earlier. If your serious about just the degree for know, I would like it for you—"

"Are you saying to not finish my accounting class and focus on the wedding?" I asked.

"No, not necessarily. Just try and do most of it so we can have a wedding." Said Tidus.

"Accounting class or not, we are going to get married. I'm not backing out of the wedding." I told Tidus.

"I figured that." Said Tidus.

"Do you know when are next meeting with Mrs. Dunning is?" I asked Tidus, starting to work on my accounting homework.

"I think it's this evening." Said Tidus.

"Oh, maybe I'll have enough time to do my accounting homework. We then can cook dinner. Maybe have it all cleaned up by time she gets here." I suggest to Tidus.

"Sounds like a good plan sweetie."

Shortly before we started cooking dinner, I started to cry. Tidus then asked,

"Andi, is everything okay?"

"No! I can't marry you." I said.

"Why? When I asked you, you said most definitely," said Tidus with a pause. "What the hell is going on Andi?"

"My bestest bestest best friend called me earlier when I was at the school and said that the youth was missing me. Then Jenny said that she missed Sony and really wanted to go back. That's when I realized that I've been in love with my best friend. I can't trust you. I just can't. I though I could, but my trust has always been in Benny."

"No, Andi. You don't mean that? You can't possibly hear what your saying?" said Tidus.

"No, I know perfectly what I'm saying. When I realized that I loved Benny I've been secretly packing clothes for Amy, Amanda, and I. Jenny and I are leaving in almost a half and hour. So, I just want to give you your ring back. Sorry. Come on girls. We need to leave."

As I was walking with all my stuff already packed along with Jenny's. Then on schedule Sgt. Dansbury pulled up next to my SUV.

"Hello Andi. I flew in as soon as I got your message. You ready for your flight?" asked Sgt. Dansbury.

"Yes, Sgt. Dansbury. Tidus, here." I said giving him a peek on the cheek, his ring, and then walking towards the car. When I was opening the car door to put the twins in the car, Tidus asked,

"What are you going to do about Tidus Jr.?"

"It's not to late for me to get another abortion. Sorry Tidus."

I then got into the car, and drove off. Not regretting a thing that I was doing. I was happy to be going back to Sony. I don't know what I was thinking when I decided to leave Sony for good. I knew I'd be back into Sony in less then a month. Well, I'm on the plane and I don't want to use battery life. I'll write when I get settle back in Sony. Later, Andi.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five 

June 5th

Well, when Jenny, Amy, Amanda, and I got into town on the 2nd, Benny was there to welcome me home. I rushed to him and he said, "I missed you Andi."

"I missed you too. I'm glad that you called me. I felt like something wasn't right the whole time I was in San Diego." I told Benny.

"Well, how'd you like it over there?" asked Benny.

"It was okay, but all the highway's were confusing." I said.

"So, don't you look different." Said Benny.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant." I said.

"Really. Is Tidus the—"

"Yes, he's the father. But I told him that I couldn't go through living my life somewhere it didn't belong. He would've came with me, but I told him that I love someone else. You."

"Really, because I've got something to tell you. I love you too." Said Benny.

We then embraced in hugs, I then told him, "If your wondering, I've got a doctor's appointment tomorrow to check up on the baby. I'm thinking about having it then having Tidus come and get it. I don't know. I'm going to think about it."

"Are you going to be living back with—"

"Salem and Tiff. Yes I am. They still have all my furniture there. They told me to keep it so if I came back, I'd have a place. Plus I own the house." I said.

We then got into the car and went to the house were Salem and Tiffany had the house decorated for a welcome home party. The twins loved the party and Benny liked it. Tiff pulled me aside and said, "Are you pregnant?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked curiously.

"Did you know that flying in an airplane is scary for the womb so it automatically dies?" asked Tiffany.

"No I didn't. But, I'll leave it be for now."

"Okay. Hope you have fun."

Then on the third I went to my doctor's appointment and to my amassment, I had a miscarriage. The doctor said,

"Did you fly back?"

"Yes, is that what caused my miscarriage?" I asked.

"Indeed it is." Said the doctor.

"Alright, thanks doctor."

I then went back home and told Tiff and she said, "As long as your happy, you shouldn't worry about having a miscarriage. And in my eyes, you shouldn't have another kid. You've got Amy and Amanda and that's all you need."

"Yeah I know. I'm still on the pill, and I won't have sex anymore."

"Good. Benny's upstairs with the girls. He's helping me watch them."

"Where's Salem?" I asked.

"At work. I called Benny and he wondered what time you got back from your doctor's appointment and I told him that he could come over and wait for you to get home."

Then I went upstairs to the girl's room and they came and rushed and said, "Mommy, is baby okay?"

"No, it was a false alarm. The doctor was wrong in San Diego. Girls, go downstairs and ask Aunt T if you two and Emily can go play in the backyard."

"Okay, Mom." Said Amy.

"I love you Mommy." Said Amanda.

"I love you too."

Then when the twins were out of the room, I shut the door and started unpacking my clothes and talking to Benny.

"So, was it really a false alarm?" asked Benny.

"Yes. I paid the doctor to tell Tidus everything. I regret even going there. But I got all my degrees." I told Benny.

"Are you happy your back?" asked Benny.

"Yeah. I don't even want to mention about my past life anymore. I want to focus on raising the girls and getting ready to work." I said.

"Well, I'm going to college to be a preacher. I'm following in my father's footsteps."

"Wow, that's good. Look, if you want and your parents don't mind. You can move into here. That way I can help you out."

"Look, I know they won't mind. But I was going to ask you a question. Remember what I told you years ago in high school?"

"Yeah, you always warned me to choose love carefully and to ask God about stuff. Yeah, what about it?" I said.

"Well, I just recently asked God what to do about you because I was in love with you and I knew that you would realize you were in love with me," said Benny with a pause. "Well, I knew that you come back to me. I knew that you were never in love with Adam, Ryan or Tidus. I knew all along that you loved me."

"Yeah, that's true."

"Well, I would love to accept your offer. The twins are cute."

"Aren't they? Do you think I raised two good little girls?"

"Yeah you sure did. When are there birthday's?"

"This month on the 20th. Earlier I thought it was in July but, I looked on my laptop and it said June 20th. Why?"

"They are just getting smart for there age."

"Yeah, I know."

We ended up talking for a good hour. Then he ended up spending the night and help Tiff and I cook dinner. He even helped with putting the girls to bed. Well, I think I summarized the two biggest days.

Today wasn't that bad. I had found an office building to start my office. Also, I found a few interns that would also love to work in the office. Well, I've got to get things around. Benny is moving in tomorrow. Then he's adopting the twins on the 10th. Well, later.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six 

June 10th

Well, Benny is now the girls' father. I don't and won't regret letting him be the father of Amy and Amanda. They didn't even like their real father Adam because he wouldn't even pay attention to them. He was only happy when they were in me and when they were born.

Well, there birthday is coming up soon and I'm going to throw a birthday party for them. Tiffany is also going to let Emily be part of the birthday party. Well, I've got a lot of organizing my business. Later.


	28. Epilogue

Epilogue 

Well, it's been a while since I've updated, a good month. Benny and I are engaged and are planning to get married shortly after he graduates from college, which will be a good three more years. That'll give us enough time to really think about that through.

Well, I've got my own business, and so far it's going great. I've got over 30 employees and over 100 clients throughout the 30 employees, plus me. I've got many clients. Well, I'm busy so I've got to go. Talk to you soon I hope.

Well, folks. This could be my last Andrea's Notebook. The fate rest in your hands, if you write good reviews, maybe I'll start writing the third book of Andrea's Notebook. So I hope that you get reviewing. Thanks.


End file.
